Talk:Droids (EV)
Work Droids I've been putting off the droid takeover for over a year now. I originally wanted them to start in Spring 2008. I kept bumping the date up for some reason. You can also make your own droid page at Droids (Cascadia). United Planets 23:38, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, can you make it a little bit later because even at this rate there would still need to be people helping and maintaining the droids that do the dirty and/or harder work, humans would need to command them to do things, so not until 2012 would there be a complete droid takeover. A partial takeover is good for right now. And, I think it would be better if we put all the droid stuff on one page. . . Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 23:41, 5 March 2009 (UTC) It's not a vital thing for me, so I'm willing to bump it up to mid 2010. But that's as far as that goes. The droid takeover of jobs must occur all at once or not at all, otherwise you get millions of people out of work and an economy that still runs, leaving millions without a source of income. United Planets 23:47, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Then how about not at all, or just people willing to work for nothing maintaining the droids for a year or two. They don't have any expenses so that would work also. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 23:49, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::I think Work droids should be rather rare, and no whole droid takeover should occur until at least 2012. The Work droid should do reccesive jobs like assisting builders by giving them aid when building houses and find bugs in air conditioning or heating systems if the builder asks them to. They would also help out a bit in Libraries and help clean up after large events like the Olympics. Speaking of which, Everett should hold an olympics soon. Vehicle droids should also only be partially active, so Americans and Everettis can do more "important" work. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 00:27, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Question How are droids propelled? Like, I know they stay up with anti-gravity, but how about forwards, backwards, left, and right? I designed Tonbo Drones with an Ion Engine, but that's really inefficient, and I was wondering if you had a better way? Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 03:39, June 11, 2010 (UTC) They are propelled with both anti-gravity drives and small fusion boosters in the rear. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 14:30, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Anti-Gravity I get, but how does a fusion booster work? Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 15:06, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Like with any of the fusion engines in many Everetti vehicles including space craft, submarines and aircraft carriers, fighter jets and large missiles (ICBM, etc). It releases large amounts of fusion energy out of the engine in the rear (like a rocket would release it's burst out of the rear) which propels the craft forward. Generally the craft uses a fusion generator engine, which holds a ball of fusion energy in the center of a generator, which is then released out the rear to propel the craft. Everetti YF22A fighters and Predator planes can fire the energy out of the front to slow down rapidly. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 15:17, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Fusion doesn't get much smaller than fission. What is fusion energy, anyway? Energy from a fusion reactor? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:53, June 11, 2010 (UTC) After Woogers comment a few months ago I watched Spiderman 2. I never saw it before until recently. Think of a fusion generator as that thing. It can vary in sizes depending on the size of the generator. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:14, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Skyscraper thing A skyscraper building can be constructed in a matter of two days, Uh, even droids can't go that fast. I'd recommend 1 week at the VERY LEAST and 2 weeks or 3 weeks is more probable. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:17, June 14, 2010 (UTC) They've proved it's possible to build a house in three hours, and that's humans. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:57, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Where? If that's true it's got to be a simple one story. Droids don't go that fast because they have to lug things around and it gets extremely long because of the huge steel structure and all the flying around. Plus programming. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:25, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I agree this is a bit extremely unrealistic. WTC in two days?! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:12, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Yea, whatever, unrealistic or not, I need a "skyscraper", and I need it fast. So make the change, should you decide to, after its done. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 22:23, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Eh? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:49, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Eh? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:42, June 26, 2010 (UTC) What do you need, you Canadian? Fast Skyscrapers are fully possible, even more so with automata. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 02:20, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Not in two days. It's impossible. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:58, June 26, 2010 (UTC) He changed it to almost a week. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 17:02, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ?.? 95% of human tasks? Then what do we do? I'm not imposing a terminator type robot takeover will happen, I'm just asking what will human adults do? Sit around and drink vodka? Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 21:18, April 14, 2011 (UTC) By 2050 or maybe longer is the update, 2100, I don't know yet. But what will people do? I don't know, list what you wish you could do with your life if you didn't have to work. There's a large list of things I would enjoy doing but when you have work and college until you retire at 65, you are limited in all the things a human could possibly do with their time. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:53, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Well thta would be a looooooong list, but that would kind of ruin the whole US Constitution... Isn't it supposed to be "We The PEOPLE" not "We the ROBOTS"? *Constitution: "provide for the common defence" *Government: No the robots do that *Constitution: "insure domestic Tranquility" *Government: Nope, robots *Conts: "promote the general Welfare" (I think it means like doctors jobs) *Gov: Robots job Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 22:11, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Unmanned and LAI will replace military forces. We are already doing that with UAVs. Law enforcement is also slowly becoming automated. Our bomb squads have been replaced with robots, surveillance cameras monitor criminal activity in many places, reducing the need for security guards and unmanned robotics are utilized in some high tech hopsitals and during surgical procedures. This is just real life. Imagine 90 years from now in 2100 what technology we will have to do jobs, reducing the human workload. Humans can enjoy life. The Constitution is not being ruined. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:39, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay here; I hate change. I loathe it so much. I think it is good that humans can enjoy life with these new measures. I love the modern society of North America (excluding the drug ridden Mexico offense), but I think robots are a little over the top for my traditional ways. Anyhow, is there a robot that does... homework? :3 Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 00:21, April 15, 2011 (UTC) No, you will still be going to school from Kindergarten to what will become 14th grade. You do your own work. See: I will get around to writing this. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:44, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I would say humans would be busy making new technologies, while robots did tasks that don't require innovation. So for example, you wouldn't have a robot working on creating a new technology or something. Instead they would be operating surgeries, driving vehicles, etc. Education will be extremely important. Also MineCraftian, that list thing made no sense. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:23, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Everything I do makes no sense... :( I srry Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 02:32, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I also don't like the droid takeover. I would understand if the droids are cleaners and streetsweepers, or firemen, but not doctors, police officers or soldiers. There are people who would want to be doctors, but when they get a client: "Sorry, I would rather have a droid operate on me." Or a scientist's word will never be trusted, because the other scientist droids are disagreeing. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:39, April 15, 2011 (UTC) There would be doctors, just way fewer surgeons. There would still probably be one or two surgeons overseeing the droids though. And why would you not want a droid operate on you?? They make way less mistakes than humans. Droids will probably not be scientists ever. And why not soldiers? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:30, April 15, 2011 (UTC) If the droid gets an error while operating on me (even if it's a simple procedure) I am screwed. Also, I am not a fan of the whole droid wars stuff. They don't have the ability to think logically or anything like that, and will just mess up. Besides, Earth is for humans, not robots. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:46, April 15, 2011 (UTC) This is just one of the few things I dislike about this timeline, the droid deal. If you ever attack me with a droid army, I'll launch an EMP and then some how they will be built with a ultra-EMP resistence forcefeild, and when you start to replace humans with robots in the factories and the farms and hospitals that means more welfare and more social assistance. No one in this world would like for robots to take care of them and do there job. Stop the Robots, power to the Humans. [[User:Zackatron|Nathaniel Scribner]] 03:52, April 17, 2011 (UTC)